The March Hare and The DoorMouse
by Miss Millie T
Summary: Do you believe that love can come in any shape? In any Form? I know I do. I don't own the characters of Alice in Wonderland or any of it's affiliated storied that may be in this story. Please review I love to know what people think of my work, good or bad.
1. Prologue

Do you believe that love can come in any shape? Any form? I know I do. I mean just last month I ran into Hare and DoorMouse an they seem very happy together. Do you not know their story? I must tell it to you.

It began, like many romances in Wonderland, at the Hatter's tea table...


	2. Chapter 1- When they met

Their story begins long before I met them, long before I'd even heard of Wonderland. It began when the White Queen reigned over all. Hatter was hosting a Tea in honor of the queen and invited all and sundry to participate. Hatter, a tall and dapper man at the time, was never at a loss for words and enjoyed the company of all of his friends. The table was full well beyond capacity, but thankfully several people brought extra tables that were set up around the glen. The party was much more tame than one might assume for a party in Wonderland, but this was before that time when no one feared the loss of their head

It was here that the January Hare, a lovely Hare who wore a lovely green and blue patterned kilt with his suit coat, met the queen's Hatter who then introduced Hare to his dear friend and oldest companion, Dormouse, who was a very tired fellow who wore pajamas all the time, even his fanciest evening clothes were made of a fabric that was comfortable to sleep in. The two hit it off instantly and they knew that the three of them would be life long friends. When White Queen called the party to order everyone took their seats and began the merry business of having tea in Wonderland. Hare sat next to Dormouse and Hatter sat across from them.

As Hatter spoke with Father Time, Dormouse struck up a conversation with Hare. "So," He began in his docile and sleepy voice, "I hear that you are a January Hare?" his sentence was punctuated by a yawn and a gentle head bob.

"Aye, that I am. I hope to someday soon become a February Hare and then a March and so on." Hare responded in his merry Scottish borough

"That... that sounds like... a very taxing... e...ndeavor..." Dormouse said as he fell asleep mid sentence, resting his head on Hare's shoulder.

"He does that," Explained Hatter. "The poor Dormouse has a terrible affliction that causes him to fall asleep at random times, well he's asleep most of the time so it's more like he has an affliction that makes him awake at random moments." Hatter laughed at his own joke. But all of that is besides the point, the point is it was that moment that had Hare smitten with him.


	3. Chapter 2- The February Hare

The Hare, Hatter and Dormouse got together regularly for tea after that day. Each day Hare fell more and more for Dormouse. If you had asked him to, he could extol Dormouse's virtues for hours, from his sleepy, soft-spoken manner, to the way he cleaned his whiskers after tea. One day several months into their acquaintance Hare came to tea with very grand news.

"Lads! Lads! I've some grand news!" He shouted as he bounded into the Hatter's glen. Dormouse shot up with a squeak

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING!" He shouted as his dream continued for just a moment longer than his rest. "What? I'm awake..." he said in a calmer tone even though his whiskers continued to quiver.

Hatter looked up at Hare with a smile, "Well do tell us what it is now that you have even the poor Dormouse's attention." He gestured at the smaller creature who he saw was beginning to doze again "quickly now." he said with a bang on the tea table, jolting the poor mouse again.

"Ach, sorry lads. I'm just so excited. I've finally been promoted to February Hare!" He beamed " Can you believe it!?"

"That's...great..." Dormouse mumbled as he fell back asleep, nestling his head in his arms on top of his plate. February Hare (he really enjoyed his new title) smiled at the Mouse.

Hare was about to sit when Hatter said, "Pass the tea." He said it quite mischievously and when Hare passed the tea he found out why. Hatter proceeded to pour hot tea onto Dormouse's nose.

The Dormouse mumbled something, then the trio heard a low rumble from behind, they turned and saw that the Cheshire Cat was slowly apperating behind them. "Hello January, Hatter." His disembodied head nodded at them before floating towards the table. As his head hovered over a chair his body began to apparate into the chair and he picked up one of the extra tea cups.

"It's February Hare now," Hatter drolly informed him.

"Is it?" Ches turns to the beaming Hare, "Congratulations my friend."

Dormouse sits up slowly, smacking his lips sleepily. "Oh, hello Ches." He manages before his yawns and reaches for a teacake slowly.

"Hello Dormouse." Ches says with a smile and reaches for a teapot. Ches frowns at the empty tea pot, Hare picks up one of the full ones and offers it to Ches. "Yes thank you February."

"Would you like some sugar with that?" asks Hare, pushing the sugar pot in his direction. Hare then leans on the now sleeping Mouse so that he can better speak to Hatter "I was very excited to receive a summons from Her Majesty to the palace, I didn't expect to be summoned for some time still. I humbly accepted her offer, of course, and was at her doorstep by four." He picked up a spoon and twirled it in his fingers for a moment.

Ches sipped his tea quietly as Hatter replied also leaning over Dormouse, "I'm quite glad for you my friend, but why were you there so early? I didn't think the Queen entertained before four thirty."

"Aye, that's true, but I wanted to be early and thank god I was because the line of people who needed to see Her Majesty was a mile long by four thirty, I would've been late for tea!"

Dormouse raised his head slowly forcing Hare and Hatter to sit up before saying, "And it's terribly rude to be late for tea..."

_This Chapter is not yet complete. Check in for updates soon... well as soon as I write them..._


End file.
